Miss Fortune
by Megumi Aino
Summary: DOLOR. Eso sentía Marinette al recordar esas palabras que había dicho Adrien "Yo amo a Ladybug" -Te daré el poder mas fuerte que te puedo otorgar pero a cambio me daras el miraculous de chat noir. Mi querida MISS FORTUNE-
1. Prologo :)

**Yeii tuve la valentía de escribir esta fanfic XD}**

DOLOR

Eso sentía Marinette al recordar esas palabras que había dicho Adrien "Yo amo a Ladybug". No sabía que hacer a donde ir no quería que sus padres la vieran así Alya le dio apoyo para esa confesión pero todo para que para que el chico que amaba por más de 3 años estuviera enamorado de su otra yo.

En un lado desconocido de Paris :v

-Siento una energía muy negativa un amor no correspondido, (recarga de energía el akuma) vuela mi pequeño akuma y venga el corazón de esa joven-

 **-** Yo no valgo nada para nadie **-dice** _ **sollozando Marinette**_

 **-UN AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO QUE MAL CHICO COMO A PODIDO HACERLE ALGO A ESTA** _ **MISS**_ **TU DEBES DE VENGARTE A TODA COST...-(TU TIENES LOS ARETES DE LADYBUG ¿PERO COMO?) Howk Moth se preguntaba -Te daré el poder mas poderoso que te puedo otorgar pero a cambio me daras el miraculous de chat noir. Mi querida** _ **MISS FORTUNE**_ **-**

 **-Te dare el miraculos de chat noir y me vengare jajajajajajjajaja-**

 **N/A Esta very chiquito pero solo esto es el prologo :v déjenme sus comentarios porfis**

 **Gracias por pasarte por aquí :3**


	2. Capitulo 1-En busca de venganza-

Yeii marhabaan (es hola en Arábico) Gracias por dejarme review bueno aquí los dejo con el capítulo 1 los dejare con suspenso al final pero tratare de subir rápido XD bueno los dejo wadaeaan. (adiós en arabico)

P.D. los lugares que están en **negritas** si son lugares que existe XD.

Un día soleado y cálido, la ciudad de Paris un dia perfecto para unas personas, pero para Marinette no lo era igual. "Yo amo a Ladybug…" ante estas palabras no pudo seguir corriendo hasta que sus piernas se cansaran. Cito a Adrien a la salida de la escuela. Alya y Tikki le dieron todos los ánimos posibles para ese día.

"Durante 3 años un amor no correspondido."

Llego a Saint-Jacques Tower

Se sentó en una banca a descansar, no quería que sus padres la vieran así. No podía creer que estuviera enamorado de su otra cara.

-Por qué me pasa esto a mí- dijo sollozando Marinette

Cerca de la calle **Rue** **Baubourg** un ventanal se abre

-Siento una energía muy negativa un amor no correspondido, (recarga de energía el akuma) vuela mi pequeño akuma y venga el corazón de esa joven jajajaja- decía Howk Moth jiendose entre dientes

-Marinette debes de calmarte, tu eres fuerte no te dejes vencer…-Dijo Tikki tratando de apoyar a su portadora

-Ya nada importa si salvo a Paris todos son felices y yo que? ¿Yo no puedo ser feliz…Yo no valgo nada para nadie-dice _sollozando Marinett._

 **-UN AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO QUE MAL CHICO COMO A PODIDO HACERLE ALGO A ESTA** _ **MISS**_ **TU DEBES DE VENGARTE A TODA COST...-(TU TIENES LOS ARETES DE LADYBUG ¿PERO COMO?) Howk Moth se preguntaba -Te daré el poder más fuerte que el de cualquier akuma y podras vengarte de todos los que se burlaron de ti pero a cambio me daras el miraculous de Chat Noir. Mi querida** _ **MISS FORTUNE**_

-Eso será un placer Howk Moth jajajajajaja-

Marrinette al igual que Tikki son cubiertas por un aura oscura. Ellas conservan sus vestuarios pero algo ha cambiado en Marinette, sus ojos, ya no son los azules que reflejaban belleza y amor ahora eran morados reflejaban la oscuridad en su corazón, de igual manera como Tikki tenia los ojos oscuros sin una alma ella se podría transformar cuando quisiera e incluso transformar akumas. Ella haría que Chat Noir le diera su miraculos por la mala.

(Mientras con Adrien)

-cómo puede haberle roto el corazón a Marinette lo más seguro es que este triste por lo que le dije...- Decia Adrien con un sentimiento de dolor

-tal vez deberías pedirle perdón ella es una buena chica tal vez igual que el queso- Decía plagg comiendo un pedazo muy grande de queso camembert

-Tal vez tengas razón… oye compararte a Marinette con un queso, bueno en fin tal vez Chat Noir le haga una visita para consolarla **PLAGG TRANSFORMAME** -

-Nadie es tan perfecto como mi amado oye que? Todavía no termino mi quesoooo¡- Plagg fue absorbido por el anillo y en un instante Adrien se transformó en Chat Noir.

Wayzz sintió algo malo un presentimiento algo malo pasaría Wayzz Tiikki y Marinette estaban rodeadas por un aura oscura, le dijo al Maestro Fu lo que sintió así que tomo la decisión de decirle a Chat Noir…

 _ **SUSPENSO 7U7**_

 _ **Hagamos una cosa yo les podre saludos y despedidas en un idioma XD al final del fic me van a dar los idiomas que les puse y si aciertan les hare un especial a los 3 primeros que hacierten :3 les parece bueno ahí me dejan en los review si le parece okay hasta la próxima XD**_


	3. Cap 2 -Planes-

Hej es hola en Danés bueno perdónenme por no subir rápido soy la peor pero tengo una escusa al final se las dejo por que pa no distraerlos XD bueno Aquí os dejo un nuevo cap. Disfrútenlo. Atte. Mr Luka

Chat llego a casa de Marinette, toco la ventana y Marinette dejo pasar a Chat, era como si no le hubiera pasado nada, pero algo vio diferente, sus ojos tenían un color morado

-My princess pro que sus ojos están morados no eran azules como el mar -

-Me puse pupilentes es mejor cambiar de estilo no crees-

Pasaron unas horas hasta que fue hora de patrullar con Ladybug.

-Bueno princesa me tengo que ir un gato tiene que salvar Paris-

-Está bien _cuídate-_

Esa palabras le daban un mal presentimiento a Chat

En una viga de La torre Eiffel estaba Chat Noir. Pensando en por que su amada estaba tardando tanto.

-Hola Chaton listo para hacer patrulla-

-My Lady ¿Qué paso con tu traje?- Su traje también había sido cambiado como los demás akumas. Había cambiado a morado oscuro casi negro, tenía un corte en sus muslos tenía dos mariposas grises en la parte superior y de igual modo tenía 2 cortes en sus hombros que hacía ver su piel blanca

-Tal vez solo quería cambiarde color, mi Kwami me dijo que se podía cambiar el color del traje cuando quisiéramos, asi que cambie-Mostrando una sonrisa calida hacia Chat

-Pero las personas pueden ver tu… piel-

-… jajajajaja que gato tan celoso, no te preocupes ahora es de noche nadie me puede ver, bueno iniciemos la patrulla tu iras por el este y el sur y yo el oeste y norte nos vemos aquí en una hora Hasta el rato-Decia alejándose de Chat

-A mi me gusta mas el rojo con puntos…-Los dos héroes de Paris seguían su patrulla hasta que Miss Fortune se detuvo cerca de la calle **Rue** **Baubourg**

 **-** Veo que encontraste una nueva victima-Decía Miss Fortune acercándose a Howk Moth

- **Si es una niña su loro se fue volando, pero su madre piensa que es mejor si esa ave -**

 _ **-pobrecilla**_ **jajajaja** ya me harte de estar con ese estúpido gato siempreeeee me esta coqueteando, trato de ser amable pero ya me esta colmando la paciencia _ **-**_

-Si ese plan funciona pues sigue con él o si no te quitare tu poder-

-Tranquilo no es para llegar a esos extremos tendrás ese miraculous en un dos por tres te lo aseguro, no me importa quemar toda Paris pero nadie será feliz en este mundo, Bueno creo que es hora de volver con el tonto gato- se va alejando

-Tu siempre tan posesiva-Decia Howk Moth vigilando a la pequeña niña

-Ese es un alago para mí-

Luego de una hora regresaron a la Torre Eiffel para decir los informes.

-Bueno ya que no hubo nada malo me retiro gatito hasta mañana-

-Si claro My lady-

Decían alejándose cuando Adrien llego a casa Plagg estaba muy asustado

-Plagg que pasa ya no tienes camembert-

-PEOR que eso Ladybug a caído en manos de Howk Moth- Decía Plagg tratando de calmar su respiración

-Pero que dices la acabamos de ver y estaba bien—

-NO CHICO los portadores no pueden cambiar de traje no viste sus ojos-

-Ahora que lo pienso eran morados y sus ojos eran azules-

-Algunos villanos cuando fueron akumatizados tenían los ojos morados y cuando volvían a la normalidad regresaban a su color original-

-Pero entonces por que actuaba normal-

-QUIERE TU MIRACULOUS esto es muy malo que vamos a hacer-

-Tendremos… luchar contra ella-

-Presisamente- Plagg mostraba una cara de mucha preocupación

-Mañana toca patrullar de nuevo veremos qué podemos hacer-decía Adrien preocupado

-Está bien-

 **En clase**

Marinette al fin llegaba temprano y fue recibida por Alya

-Oye amiga estas enferma llegaste temprano… Por qué te pusiste lentes de contacto-

-Me gusto como se veía en una foto así que me los puse – decía dándole una sonrisa a Alya. Cuando llego Adrien lo vio de reojo y volvió a su comunicación con Alya.

\- H-hola Marinette… Bueno… quería hablar… contigo…(Por que tiene los ojos morados )-

-Tranquilo está bien, seamos buenos amigos está bien- Decía Marinette tratando de ocultar du enojo, le estrecho su mano a Adrien para sellar esa amistad fingida.

Regrese XD bueno ahora mi excusa yo estaba haciendo el capítulo y mi mama llego y me pidió que le imprimiera algo para su trabajo y por accidente le iba a dar guardar pero le di imprimir y se trabo no se por qué pero se borró todooooo asi que recopile lo que recordaba Bueno ahí me dejan sus comentaritos y pos bueno gracias por leer. Farvel (es adiós en Danés)PDT. Recuerden apuntar de que idioma son y el saludo y despedida XD


	4. Cap 3 Planes en Marcha

**Moshimoshi es hola en japonés :3 bueno después de mil años regrese ahora el cap si es un poquillo mas largo son como 1000 palabras (me enorgullezco XD) Bueno aquí está el capítulo 3 Gracias por apoyarme con los rewies (creo que asi se escribe pero bueno ña )**

 **Aquí les dejare mas suspenso XD. Asi antes de que se me olvide Miraculous Ladybug es propiedad de Thomas Astruc yo solo los tomo como fuente de inspiración y Miss Fortune es un personaje hecho para fans de Fans, sin mas que decir me despido**

Pasaron días, todo seguía normal. Miss Fortune daba todos los detalles del plan a Howk Moth todo seguía exactamente igual; Pero en la escuela Marinette cambio su actitud rápidamente ya no hablaba con nadie ni siquiera con Alya. Todos se preguntaban por qué era así de cortante, cuando era hora del descanso nadie veía a Marinette, eso era porque iba a poner el plan que Howk Moth y ella habían ideado

 **FLASHBACK**

-Chat Noir esta muyyyyy enamorado de Ladybug así que podremos usar eso a favor pero no te podrás resistir a ese plan porque si no te quito los poderes que te otorgue-Decía Howk Moth sarcásticamente

-Podemos extraer los corazones puros para poder hacer akumas mas fuertes, yo no tengo problema con ese estúpido gato, pero un día Chat Noir descubrirá que ya no soy su grandiosa "Lady", que me he convertido en un ser más poderosa que ese personaje-

-Muy bien tráeme su miraculous y expandiremos la maldad al mundo entero-

 **Fin Del FASHBACK**

-Odio a todas las personas que me rodean, yo no sé cómo pude ser amiga de tantos inútiles-Decía Miss Fortune sarcásticamente –pero tratare de ser "amigable" para ver quien tiene un corazón puro y arrebatárselo-Decía caminando en la guarida de Howk Moth-Creo que es hora de volver a la tonta escuela bueno no vemos en la noche-

-Miss Fortune creo que es hora del plan final- decía con un sonrisa en el rosto. Miss Fortune al escuchar eso se puso muy feliz.

Después de clases

-Adrien… Creo que es hora de llevarte con el guardián de los miraculous- decía Plagg dando vueltas en el aire

-Que?.. Existe un guardián.. por qué?...-Decía el rubio con un tono de intriga

-Es sobre Ladybug-

-Apuesto a que iremos por la cuestión del miraculous de Ladybug-

-Exactamente-Decía Plagg asintiendo con la cabecita

-Entonces vamos, dame su dirección y iré como Chat Noir para que gorila no me vea-decía Adrien acercándole un papelito.

Cuando Plagg termino de anotar la dirección Adrien se transformó en Chat Noir

-Es hora de irme- Chat iba saltando los tejados parisinos, cuando llego al lugar donde Plagg le había indicado. Al tocar la puerta un anciano con una camisa hawaiana le abre la puerta

-Hola, vengo a buscar al Maestro Fu-

-Bueno aquí me tienes Adrien Agreste o mejor dicho… Chat Noir- Adrien al escuchar eso se queda paralizado al escuchar eso – Pasa tenemos que hablar- Adrien entro a un cuarto donde se sentó

-Disculpa como es que sabe mi nombre-

-Yo te entregue tu miraculous…junto con el de Ladybug, apuesto que de eso quería hablar verdad…-

-Exactamente… que pasa con Ladybug-

-Ella ha sido poseída por un akuma…si el miraculous de Ladybug es gobernado por el mal… el mundo caerá en caos… tú debes de salvarla…descifrar porque callo en la maldad y encontrar una forma de purificar su alma, sino algo muy malo pasara –

 **En la cima de la torre Eiffel**

-Todos los que fueron akumatizados, regresen a ser nuestros sirvientes por el poder de la maldad- Gritaba Miss Fortune girando su yoyo haciendo una nube oscura en el cielo –Ya es hora de que despierten- Cuando Miss Fortune dijo esas palabras las personas que habían sido purificadas volvieron a ser villanos.

-Perfecto, ahora necesito akumas- Miss Fortune tomo su yoyo y al abrirlo como Ladybug cuando purifica un akuma, pero ahora sacaba Akumas oscuros –Vayan Akumas a Gobernar el mundo-

 **En la casa del maestro Fu**

-Oh no… ha empezado… tienes que transformarte ¡Ahora ¡-

- **Plagg transfórmame-**

-Chat Noir cuando te transformas tú vas a tener un aura protectora para que ningún akuma te ataque-

Cuando Adrien se transformó en Chat Noir salió a la azotea de la casa y vio todo color oscuro, pero vio que había mucho akumas emergiendo de la Torre Eiffel. Corriendo por los tejados, veía que todas las personas eran violentas, había villanos pasados, Al poder ver más de cerca vio a Ladybug que sacaba Akumas de su yoyo. Al acercarse más al punto donde estaba Miss Fortune grito

-¡Ladybug… ¿Por qué?¡- Al escuchar eso Miss Fortune se acercó a Chat Noir atacándolo.

-Yo no soy tu estúpida Ladybug. Yo soy _MISS FORTUNE,_ quien te matara en este mismo instante _-_ Decía Miss Fortune atacando a Chat Noir

-Tu eres la persona más valiente que he conocido tu no puedes caer en el mal, tu debes ser la chica fuerte y valiente que conozco-

- **¡Cállate¡** no quiero escuchar nada de ti Gato estúpido-

 **-Miss Fortune tráelo a la guarida para quitarle su Miraculous-** Las ordenes de Howk Moth eran difíciles pero haría que la siguiera.

Dentro de los pensamientos de Miss Fortune Marinette gritaba para salir de ahí al igual que Tikki.

-Tikki ¿qué vamos a hacer? voy a causar una catástrofe en el mundo si no puedo salir para poder tener el control de mi cuerpo-Decía Marinette golpeando la esfera en que ella y Tikki estaban.

-Mari debemos salir de aquí –

-Voy a tratar de despertar a Ladybug-

 **Fuera de los pensamientos**

Miss Fortune cayó al piso tomándose entre las manos su cabeza hacia una mueca de dolor al escuchar las palabras de Ladybug en su interior

 _-Ya todo termino debemos luchar por el amor y la esperanza del mundo y no por la maldad-_

 **-¡Cállate¡** ¡¿cómo es que sigues viva en mi interior?¡

 **-** _Nosotras vivimos por el amor no por la maldad devuelve el cuerpo a su portadora, veras que todo se arreglara-_

-No quiero seguir escuchando tus palabras-Miss Fortune luchaba con ella misma, al escuchar eso Chat Noir supo que el espíritu de Ladybug seguía vivo

-Ladybug sigue viva dentro de ti, tú eres una persona buena y no debes hacer lo que estás haciendo por la maldad-

-¡ **Cállate** ¡ ¡ **Cállate** ¡ - Miss Fortune le gritaba a chat Noir a la vez que le atacaba-Ya es tiempo que conozcas al maestro de la oscuridad-Miss Fortune parecía que escapaba de Chat Noir pero no era así iba hacia donde estaba Howk Moth para ver el destino de los 2 terminaría pronto.

Me ire corriendo con este final pero tranquilos pasara algo malo y a la vez bueno ña :V

Hasta la próxima sigan copiando los saludos y despedidas hasta la siguiente ;) sayōnara (es adiós en japonés )


	5. Cap 4 -Descubrimientos-

_**Namaste**_ _ **(es hola en Hindi lengua de India)…**_ _ **Me van a quemar viva :c perdón por tardarme tantísimo casi un mes pero tengo una escusa**_

 _ **1.- Tuve un montón de proyectos 3.-Tenia presentaciones**_

 _ **2.-Tenia exámenes**_

 _ **Y creo que ya me disculpo rotundamente: c, así déjenme agradecer a todas la personas que leen este pequeño fanfic (es el primero que escribo) (perdón por no poner buenas comas y faltas de ortografía):V. Bueno empecemos**_

 _ **BIP BIP**_

Ese sonido resonó en la batalla que tenían Miss Fortune y Chat Noir

-¡Tienes que despertar de esa desesperanza ¡- Gritaba Chat Noir, entre patadas, golpes e incluso sangre, al igual manera Miss Fortune estaba muy molesta por recordar a su otro personaje

-Mi transformación terminara en unos minutos- susurro Chat Noir al correr hacia un vecindario

-Jajajajaja el gatito se esconde, bueno los demás se encargaran de ti jajajaja-Miss Fortune salió saltando del tejado donde peleaban

En otra parte de la ciudad

-Que bien que el maestro fu me dijo que mi miraculous me protege de los akumas en la vida civil-

 _ **Cerca de la calle Rue**_ _ **Baubourg**_

-Howk Moth, el poder de los pendientes no es tan poderoso como con Ladybug, por cierto ya es hora de reunir a los akumas-Miss Fortune se acercaba a Howk Moth con pasos firmes

-Está bien, solo que ya tu poder se hace débil te daré este collar que incrementara tu poder- Alzaba su mano para entregar un collar con 6 obsidianas.

-Entonces gracias a este collar voy a tener más poder- Miss Fortune se lo ponía pero un sonido resonó en la habitación

 _ **PLACK**_

Callo en el piso, tocándose la garganta

-¡¿Qué es esto?¡- tosía y tosía hasta el momento que tosió sangre en el piso de esa habitación

-Es el poder, tu cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a tanta carga de energía así que tardaras un poco en acostumbrarte- Howk Moth se acercaba hacia Miss Fortune, tomo su mandíbula y … **PLACK** un gran golpe de parte de Howk Moth hizo que Miss Fortune callera nuevamente

-Eso es por dejar ir el miraculous de Chat Noir- Howk Moth le gritaba fuertemente a Miss Fortune

-Ya no volverá a pasar… Maestro- Miss Fortune ahora era su sirvienta en cuerpo y alma.

-Eso espero… ah también… **No te me pongas a la misma altura tu eres mi sirvienta, JAMAS ME VEAS A LA CARA** entendido? **-** Howk Moth decía tomando bruscamente el cuello de Miss Fortune

-Si… mi señor-

 _En la casa de Adrien todo estaba vacío y oscuro, ya como todo Paris había sido akumatizado no había nadie-_

-Plagg si se supone que Ladybug todavía tiene su miraculous ¿Por qué pudo ser akumatizada?- esa era una pregunta que tenía Adrien en su cabeza desde que hablo con el maestro Fu

-Ella tenía pensamientos tan negativos que logro ser akumatizada, pero si notaste que cayó en un punto de la pelea cuando dijo - **¡Cállate¡** ¡¿cómo es que sigues viva en mi interior?¡- tal vez una parte del corazón puro de Ladybug siga viva-

-Tienes razón ¡Voy a salvar a Ladybug, para terminar con todo este mal ¡ ¡ **PLAGG transfórmame** ¡-

 _ **En la punta de la Torre Eiffel**_

-No es justo ya casi todo el trabajo y así me lo agradece- Sollozaba Miss Fortune al tocar su cuello y su mejilla adolorida –Yo tengo a Chat Noir –

 _ **-POBRE CHICA TRATANDO DE APODERARSE DE LE MIRACULOUS DE CHAT NOIR, CON UN PLAN… INUTIL-**_

-¿QUE? ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde estás?-Miss Fortune volteaba su cabeza hacia todos los lados que su cabeza lo permitiera.

 _ **-YO SOY QUEEN STYLE, PODRAS TENER EL MIRACULOUS DE CHAT NOIR EN MENOS DE UN DIA… CLARO SI ALIAS CONMIGO, ADEMAS YO NO TE GOLPEARIA COMO LO HACE EL MARIPOSON DE HOWK MOTH-**_ Decia Queen Style dentro de la cabeza de Miss Fortune

-Por qué quiere aliarse conmigo?-

 _ **-TU SUFRES DE TRISTEZA Y ODIO, ADEMAS TIENES EL COLLAR QUE ME QUITO HOWK MOTH, HE VISTO QUE HA ENCONTRADO UNA BUENA PORTADORA… SIEMPRE HE ESPERADO EL MOMENTO QUE ALGUIEN LO ACTIVARA Y HOY FUE EL MOMENTO, DURANTE LA DESTRUCCION DE LA PAZ Y LA BONDAD… ADEMAS A LAS DOS NOS ROMPIERON EL CORAZON-**_

-Entiendo… Entonces como es el nuevo plan-Decía Miss Fortune sonriendo maquiavélicamente

-Muy buena elección… Miss Fortune jajajajajaja-

-Acabaremos con el mundo jajajajajaja-

Cerca del Arco de Triunfo

-Donde estará Ladybug?-

-¡Por cierto gatito… **YO SOY MISS FORTUNE** ¡- Decía Miss Fortune lanzando su yoyo hacia Chat Noir.

-Ladybug el té akumatizo no te dejes caer por la maldad- Chat Noir le gritaba palabras para que recapacitara de lo que podría hacer, pero vio algo en el cuello de Miss Fortune unos moretones

–¿Por qué tienes moretones, acaso Howk Moth los hizo? ¡Contesta¡-

-Eso no te incumbe, y si me las hizo el a quien le importa, nadie se preocupa por uno si, mas si a una le rompieron el corazón cruel mente por mi otro yo "Ladybug"-

En ese momento Chat Noir recordó como rechazo a Marinette por Ladybug "Yo amo a Ladybug". Tantas coincidencias que había con ella y Ladybug, pero era un ciego no podía ver atreves de un tonto antifaz.

-No me digas que tú eres… Marinette- Chat Noir miro con angustia a Miss Fortune.

 **-¡NO REPITAS ESE ASQUEROZO NOMBRE¡-** ataco directamente a Chat Noir para callar ese nombre que antes le decían _Marinette._

\- **MISS FORTUNE ATRAE A CHAT NOIR A EL PARQUE MARTE Y AHI LE ENSEÑARAS EL PLAN-**

-Claro maestra-una risa maquiavélica salió de la boca de Miss Fortune

- _Miss Fortune con quien te has aliado?_ \- La profunda voz de Howk Moth, penetro el interior de Miss Fortune.

-Con alguien más fuerte que tu – Miss Fortune corría por los tejados parisinos junto con Chat Noir para llevarlo al LUV

- _ **MISS FORTUNE DEBERIAS DECIRLE A HOWK MOTH QUE VENGA A LA PIRAMIDE DEL LUV , YA QUE YO TAMBIEN ESTARE AHÍ**_ -

-Claro maestra, _es hora de buscar a Kanaria,_ para ser exactos a Kanaria, la pequeña niña que perdió a su mejor amigo, _**su canario**_. Pero para ella era imposible ser feliz durante 3 años espero y espero a que volviera pero era imposible; jamás regresaría, ella tenía un corazón puro, por ello Miss Fortune la había escogido, por la gran tristeza que sentía dentro de su pequeño y puro corazón.

En la punta de la pirámide del LUV, Miss Fortune se detuvo para mostrar el plan a Chat Noir

-Bueno, empecemos con esto- Miss Fortune levanto a Kanaria del piso, con su nuevo yoyo saco unas tijeras, y ella saco el corazón de Kanaria

-¡¿Espera que haces?¡-Chat Noir pregunto alarmado, al ver el corazón de la niña sobre la mano de Miss Fortune, Miss Fortune sonrió al ver la expresión de Chat Noir _**preocupación**_.

Miss Fortune lanzo el cuerpo de Kanaria hacia el piso, para tomar el corazón de Kanaria

-Mira Chat Noir, lo que el poder de Ladybug no pude hacer- El pequeño corazón de Kanaria fue presionado, hasta que Miss Fortune lo levanto, **era oscuro**

-¡¿Qué hiciste?¡- Chat Noir le grito fuertemente a Miss Fortune y entonces se lanzó contra ella para atacarla pero alguien ataco con un báculo.

-¡Queen Style¡ Maestra. Gracias por llegar-Miss Fortune se arrodillo frente a Queen Style

- _ **MISS FORTUNE GUARDE EL CORAZON DE KANARIA EN TU YOYO, PARA QUE INCREMENTES TU PODER-**_

-Claro maestra- Miss Fortune se percata que Chat Noir trata de levantarse para quitarle su yoyo

-Oh veo que un gatito quiere jugar-Miss Fortune se lanzo directamente hacia Chat Noir para golpearlo, pero Chat Noir evadió el golpe.

-Marinette eres tu mi dulce Ladybug, como pude ser tan ciego y no ver a través de ti y ver que siempre estabas ahí para mi-

-¿Adrien?-se detuvo para verlo pero…

- _ **MISS FORTUNE EL NO TE AMA EL AMA A LADYBUG, NO A TI MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG-**_ cayó al piso por una descarga de poder del collar

-Tiene razón yo no valgo nada para nadie, es hora de entregar tu miraculous –

Lanzaba su yoyo tan fuerte que hacia que Chat Noir sangrara y callera

-Mari, por favor recapacita vuelve a ser tu la chica dulce y hermosa que eras antes-Miss Fortune se acercó lentamente para encarar a Chat Noir y decir –El juego se acabó- señalando con su dedo su anillo.

Su transformación salió de él dando vista al famoso Adrien Agreste.

-Ahora esto es mío- Miss Fortune dijo retirando el anillo de su portador –Ahora ves el daño que le has hecho a todos, todo por rechazarme- Se levantó de donde se encontraba Adrien para encarar a Queen Style, pero vio su rostro de sorpresa

-Adrien, hijo… –

CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN… DEOS QUEEN STYLE ES SRA. AGRESTE, Láncenme todas las falta de ortografía que encontraron… no es cierto gracias por leer bay bay hasta el próximo mes XDDD no es cierto… Alavida ;)


End file.
